


I Gotta Feel It in My Blood

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Neck Kissing, No Pregnancy, Post TLJ, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vampire Ben Solo, Vampire Sex, Vampires, horny hours are upon us, sensual blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: Every night before she goes to sleep, Rey talks with Ben Solo through the connection that they share until they're both too tired. When he goes missing for six days, she grows concerned until one night he returns with red eyes and sharp teeth, and her universe is forever changed.Or Ben turns into a vampire after a First Order mission goes awry and Rey helps him deal with his bloodlust.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298357
Comments: 42
Kudos: 216
Collections: Central Perk (Reylo) Fuckery, Reyloween 2020





	I Gotta Feel It in My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning for this. There WILL be blood. Ben drinks Rey's blood so if that's not your thing run for the hills and don't be a dick.

The months after Crait are exhausting. She’d thought that when she closed the door on him when the battle ended that she would never see him again except on the battlefield. Now she knows better, now she is wiser, smarter, older, but not by much. 

It’s only enough for her to know that she can’t avoid him. The bond still connects them several times a day, still forces them to see one another. She’s seen him in all kinds of places and circumstances she doesn’t want to--and she can tell he doesn’t want to see her either. These include, but are not limited to the shower--where they have developed a routine of reaching around one another for soaps and not looking as best they can--and various Resistance meetings--where she’s seen him training half-naked and forced herself to learn to look away and not think about the expanse of muscle before her. 

They’ve become used to one another. After a few months, they’ve even started making small talk, making the best of their situation, but things still have this underlying tension that she knows won’t be gone until one of them defects to the other’s side. A part of her still regrets not taking his hand all those months ago, but she knows she’s where she belongs. This is what’s right, the path that will best help the galaxy and everyone she loves, isn’t it?

Not once, though, do they talk about it. They talk about anything but their opposing sides. Sometimes they swap stories about their upbringings, but they don’t touch their differences other than that. 

Still, their conversations are constant. When they go to bed in the evenings, their bodies somehow synched to the same clock, they talk beforehand. They spend their nights rolled over onto their backs just talking for what can be hours on end, it’s become a comfort she looks forward to, and given what she feels in the bond, she knows he loves it too. They are supposed to be enemies, but there is nothing more comforting than the other’s presence. 

It’s his voice, she reasons. His voice is deep and soothing, and though she’s seen him mad, angry, and raging like wildfire, he also has the potential to be remarkably gentle and kind. The bond allows her to see the parts of him that most others never get to see; the parts she knows are fighting years of Snoke’s conditioning to resurface and come to life. Ben Solo could become a wonderful man, and in time she’s certain he’ll return to them, to her and his mother and their resistance, but not yet. 

For now, she’s settling for these little moments she has with him, for the little hints of what she knows-- _hopes_ \--is coming. She looks forward to it every night, for the moment the bond will connect them and they’ll talk about their days. 

When it doesn’t happen for six days, Rey notices. Maybe under any ordinary circumstances, she’d be less concerned, since they sometimes shut each other out during particularly stressful weeks, but she has barely felt him since that first night he went silent, and more than that…

He went quiet after she felt the most acute, tense fear she’d ever felt in her life over the bond. There had been this spike, a sort of cry for help so clear she could hear the word in her mind, and then suddenly silence. It’s been that way ever since, and she, as a result, has felt nothing but pure terror. 

If Ben’s gone silent for this long, it means nothing good. They’re enemies, they’re going to have to face one another on the battlefield eventually--so long as this remains true--but that doesn’t mean she wants anything to happen to him. She wants him safe-- _needs_ him safe. 

She’s been reaching out to him every night since he disappeared. Nothing has come back in response, and so she’s prepared to suffer another night alone, another night tossing and turning, realizing just how much she’d come to rely upon his voice to put her to sleep. As much as it pains her to admit it, she misses him and she’s worried about him. 

Crawling into bed, she finds herself sniffling as she looks out the window of her bunk. A ceiling window is a rare find on the base, and hers is one of two that’s placed in the bunks--the second belonging to Finn’s room--looking out at the stars. 

Somewhere out there, the Supreme Leader of the First Order and her most reluctant friend is in trouble. She has no idea how to find out where he is or where to begin her search and to undertake a rescue mission would be maddening. Any chance she has of saving him must come with patience and a whole lot of it. 

Deep breaths cause her chest to rise and fall as she closes her eyes, reaching out into the force to feel him again, pulling on the tether that still exists between them. At the very least, Ben is alive, or rather, she thinks she is, _hopes_ he is. She can feel him now, can sense his emotions, the fear welling within him.

Fear and… hunger.

Her brows furrow as she senses that second emotion, his hunger, his _thirst_ overwhelming almost. With how intensely she feels them, there’s no chance in hell she’ll be able to sleep tonight, but that goes to hell anyway when she feels, at long last, the bond connecting. 

The familiar vibrations flood her senses, and she sits up abruptly in bed, turning over to search for wherever the bond has placed him in the room. It takes her a couple of seconds to find him, and when she does she finds him shrouded in shadows, hiding in the corner of the room with his head hung low and his arms crossed over his chest. His hands are balled into fists, and though they’re always pale, right now he’s white-knuckling them so hard, his skin has become almost stark white. 

Immediately, she knows there’s something wrong. Normally his eyes find hers before she even sees him. Right now, he’s avoiding her, he’s shaking, staying as far back in the corner of the room as he can, his body angled away from her, only moving even further away as she stands up, and begins to cross the room toward im. “Ben?” she asks, her voice tentative and cautious. 

“Don’t,” he growls, his voice low, deeper than she’s ever heard it. All he’s said is one word, and already she can sense that this isn’t the soothing voice she knows and has grown to love. Ben is different, he’s changed, and somehow in the past six days, he’s become unrecognizable. “Don’t come any closer.”

“Ben, what?” 

“Don’t!”

She chances another step anyway, causing him to whimper as he turns away from her completely. “What’s happened to you?” Reaching out with her mind, she tugs at their bond, searching for his thoughts, for any clue as to what’s going on with him, and all she finds is more hunger. Raw, gnawing hunger fills their bond, a thirst that can never be satiated, and she has no idea what could’ve done this to him. 

Shivers race down his entire body. Those tense shoulders shift up to hide what little of his face she can see, his hands combing through his hair so harshly it’s a wonder he doesn’t tear it out. “ _Please_ ,” he whispers, begging, _pleading_ with her for something she doesn’t understand. “Rey, I--I can’t control it.”

It’s now that she senses the restraint, the sheer effort he’s putting in not to cave to… something. What is it? What is he hiding from her? “Please tell me what happened to you.”

Sobs shake his broad form, but they aren’t from sorrow or grief. Instead, they are from frustration, yet another emotion out of a flood of many he’s broadcasting into their bond. He’s always been terrible at withholding his emotions from her--from anyone--but that has never been more true than it has in this moment. “I-I can’t. I-I don’t know how.”

“The hunger. _Your_ hunger. I can feel it. What is it, Ben? Tell me.” Finally, she places a hand on his shoulder, his body unwinding, relaxing for a couple of seconds before he’s back on guard again, fully afraid, full of fear and terror, and she knows it isn’t going to be easy to get an answer out of him. “Something’s wrong, I know you know I can feel it. I feel everything.”

“Rey--”

“I’ve been worried sick about you for days.” Tugging on the fabric of his tunic, she forces him to turn around, his eyes wide from shock as they land on hers. “Tell me-- _holy shit!_ ” 

Just as he comes into full view, she sees the lines on his face. No, not lines, veins; blue and black veins, snaking down from his eyes all the way onto his cheeks, some tendrils even surrounding the full, blood red lips beneath his nose. Somehow, they’re more red and full than usual, standing out against the pale skin which has somehow grown even paler. Together, they paint a rather frightening image, especially with the veins protruding on his face, making him look something monstrous as he stares at her with--those _eyes_.

Blood is the color that stares back at her. His irises, normally a deep brown with little flecks of gold sparkling on their exterior, are the color of deep, red blood. The golden bits have been replaced by something not unlike the crackling scarlett of his lightsaber, as though the cracked kyber crystal has made its mark on his very soul, but this condition he’s in has nothing to do with the Sith or the Jedi, or anything with the force. 

No, this is something else, something she recognizes, causing her to stagger backward away from him, her ass meeting the cushion of her mattress a second later. “ _Ben,_ ” she breathes, shaking her head as he stands tall above her, the veins beneath his eyes retreating until they’re no longer visible, but his eyes are still a frightening, horrific shade of red. “What happened?” 

This time it’s not a question, it’s a command, she is demanding that he tell her. There is only one way she can help him, and that’s if he agrees to finally tell her the answers to what she’s been dying to know for six days. 

“I was scouting out a new base, testing our loyalties in Coruscant with General Hux.” Regret fills the bond then, and given what he’s told her about the flame-haired General, she can imagine why. “All was going well, then the night settled in and I relieved myself from duty, headed out into a back alley to shortcut back to the ship, then this woman appeared.”

“A woman?” Rey asks, then she stands, stepping close to him again. “What sort of woman?” She knows exactly what sort of woman approached him, she’s seen those kinds of people on Jakku, grown up with stories of the night people who held an insatiable hunger for something rather unconventional. 

Ben sniffles. “She had eyes like mine.” Those red irises turn to her, haunting and pleading for mercy. “And teeth. Long, pointed teeth, and at first I just thought she was another species, but then she took my hand and--” His voice breaks, his hands finding his face once again as he sinks to the floor, knees bunched up to his chest as if he’s a small child. 

The Supreme Leader of the First Order is sitting in the corner of her bedroom sniffling and holding himself like a child. It’s the most shocking thing she’s ever seen, but she understands. He has no idea what’s happening to him. Stories of the night people had never crossed his path as a child, since he’d grown up in districts far more rich and affluent than hers, far better at avoiding the risks posed by the night folk. “She bit you.”

Looking up, he nods, startled and a bit surprised. “Yes, she did.”

“But it’s more than that, she killed you, didn’t she?”

“How do you know that?” his hands slide down, gripping his neck as if he’s rubbing it free of a phantom pain. “She snapped my neck. I thought I was dead.”

It’s Rey’s turn to sniffle. “You were.” She’s breathless as she kneels down in front of him, watching those red eyes grow redder as he lets a tear fly free. “I’d heard stories growing up on Jakku, stories of night folk who had red eyes and lusted for human blood.” Her pulse is racing as she says this, realizing why Ben is so guarded, why he’s trying to push himself as far away from her as he can. 

_Her blood is driving him insane._ He can smell her, she knows now he can smell her, and she doesn’t know when he last fed, or if he’s fed at all since his transition. “Night folk?” he asks, staring down at himself as if he’s seeing his own body for the first time. 

“You may know them as vampires, Ben. That’s what they call them on planets like Coruscant or Chandrila.” 

“Oh…” He sniffles again, then he runs a distressed hand through his hair. “ _Hell_ , I’ve been unable to go outside since. I’ve had us moving through open space to avoid sunlight. I can’t--Rey, I’ve… I’ve killed people. When we returned, I-I took stormtroopers into my quarters and I--there was so much blood, but I couldn’t stop. I was so hungry.” The red eyes look at her, piercing her very soul. “I _am_ hungry.”

For a moment, her heart stops. She knows he wants her blood, she’s known this from the second she realized what she was, but to hear him say it is something else. “You can smell me, can’t you?” she asks, pushing herself to her feet, but not retreating. There is no reason to be afraid, not yet, not until she knows how well he can control himself around her.

“I can feel your fear, you can’t hide it from me.”

“Nor you from me.”

They look at one another, finding themselves at an impass. “I can hear your heart beat. I can feel your emotions, you’re scared, terrified, and your heart is racing so fast I wonder how you’re alive, but--” He cuts himself off, then he pushes himself off the ground, towering over her once more as she staggers backward, this time managing to stay upright. “I can feel your curiosity, too. Your intrigue. I can feel your hunger, too.”

“I want to help you, Ben. You’re scared, you’re terrified that you’ll start a massacre you can’t stop, but I can help you, I just need you to control yourself.”

A pained grunt leaves him, his lips curling back to reveal the sharp teeth--the two canines pointing down beneath his upper lip are protruding now, sharp points at the ends that she knows will pierce her skin and withdraw her blood if she allows him to. “I don’t know if I can, Rey.”

“Shhh,” she breathes, then she reaches up, her palms caressing his cheeks, causing the veins to show themselves on his face again. He truly does look like a monster like this. The first time they’d met--well, second time, but who was counting--she’d called him a monster, had done so again just days later, and now here he was, staring at her, thirsting for her blood like it was the air he breathed. “I can help you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I’m not letting you die because of this.”

“Rey--”

“No,” she replies, then she removes her hands from his face, but the veins don’t fade and his eyes remain firm on hers, tracking her with every movement she makes as she reaches for the hair nearest her neck. 

At night, she sleeps with it down. As a result, he’s one of the only people who sees her with her hair fully unbound; who sees her in her natural state, completely bare of any mask she may put on. Now she’s baring herself further, brushing aside the strands that surround her neck until they rest soundly on her back, exposing her neck, her racing pulse, to his view. His breathing staggers, his body stiffening even as he leans in toward her. “I can’t.”

“When was your last feed, Ben?”

He whispers her name again in protest. “I don’t want--”

“You need to learn control. You’re not going to with stormtroopers.” Though it makes her heart pound further, she tilts her head, feeling her pulse race benneath her skin as he finally steps towards her, his hand resting on her cheek. “I can help you.”

Those words echo in their heads, shifting back through time to an elevator on a far off ship that has long since been destroyed. _I can help you_ , she said to him on the Supremacy. She’d meant it then and she means it now, she just hopes he knows that. 

Gasping softly, Ben begins to lean down toward her exposed neck, his lips curling back to expose those sharp teeth as she quivers with anticipation. “Do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Do it_ ,” she growls, then she feels his other hand come up to her waist, shifting up just to the side of her breast as he pulls her close, but there’s no body heat radiating from him to her. He’s cold now, he’s going to run cold until he has her blood in his veins, and the cold sends chills through her spine, causing her to tremble harder. Goosebumps rise on her arms, her whole body surrendering to the feeling of terror as he closes his eyes, and she closes hers in turn, lulling her head a little further until she feels his lips press against her neck. 

At first it’s gentle, and it occurs to her that he hasn’t bitten her yet, but rather, he’s placed a tender, sweet kiss to the place he’s about to mark. This time, she’s the one who whimpers, the sound quiet and weak as his lips retreat.

It grows loud again as his teeth finally pierce her skin. Pain overwhelms her for a second, and she cries out, but then Ben’s hand shifts back into her hair, stroking it and providing reassurance that he’s there, that he’s in control, and she relaxes against him, giving into the feeling as she feels her blood being drained. 

Being the person a night folk feeds on is unexpectedly pleasant. There’s something about it that sends shivers of the good sort running through her body; a feeling between her legs that’s slowly building to an ache. That ache is quickly becoming more pressing than that of the one on her neck, where Ben is feeding on her, causing her to moan as he pulls her closer, their bodies nearly flush against one another.

For a couple of seconds, he stops, pulling away to rest his forehead against the side of her face, his breath hot against her skin. The scent of blood is rife in the air, her blood is wet on his lips, she knows, she can feel the chill of the air descend upon the mark he’s left upon her skin. That only arouses her further as he pants against her, as she takes deep, heaving breaths, feeling the shift in the atmosphere as they become pulled into a beautiful tailspin. 

“I can’t, Rey,” he sobs, his voice broken, his body leaning against hers. “If I keep going--”

“You can, Ben.” Her arms come up behind him, embracing him as she feels his lips slowly kissing a path back down to her wound. “You can. I want you to.”

Another broken noise leaves him, then she feels his tongue against her skin, swiping a droplet of her blood from her shoulder before he bites her again, teeth piercing the same place as she moans against him. He whimpers in response, the sound vibrating against her skin. Every part of her is on fire, arousal rushing through her veins as she clings to him tightly, her fingers gripping the fabric of his tunic like it’s her lifeline. 

“Good, Ben,” she whispers. “You’re doing so good, just feed.”

A hum vibrates against her skin, and he sucks a little harder, stars momentarily filling her vision as she feels his satisfaction in the bond. “I can stop,” he says, sounding as if he’s begging her to ask him to stop instead of suggesting he do it himself. 

“I promise, you’re okay.” One of her hands comes up, fingers stroking through his hair as she whispers quietly into his ear. “I trust you, you have control.”

“I have control.”

“You have control,” she replies, then he’s doing it again, sucking the blood from her veins as she keens against him, holding onto him tightly, both of them soothing and stroking each other as the ache between her legs grows more intense.

One of Ben’s hands slips down, resting by her hip as he pulls away from her, likely sensing the way she’s started becoming lightheaded, and he presses a kiss to the bite mark, sucking up the mess her made on her skin as they both come down from their high. Rey’s heart is still pounding even with the loss of blood, her every vein a live wire, lit up and sparking with electricity as he pulls away from her skin. 

Both of them are breathing heavily, their eyes meeting through hooded lids as they process what’s just happened, as she feels the sting of the bite on her skin. One of her hands slips down to his chest, feeling his heart beat--slower than hers but still remarkably fast all the same--as she watches the veins retreat toward his eyes. All she can see is red, that piercing, unforgettable red staring at her, watching her every move, her reaction, checking to see if she’s okay. “Remarkable,” she breathes, sensing his arousal through the bond. 

His lips part, her blood still shining on the bottom one, and she’s not entirely sure what drives her to do it, but she leans forward, gripping his hair with the hand that had been stroking it as she pulls him down to her, and kisses the blood from his lips. A shocked hum passes through him, and she can’t see, but she feels his eyes go wide for a second before he melts into her, kissing her in return as she presses her body tightly against his. 

There is no space between them; no air to breathe nor sight to see, there’s just _them_. They are all that exists. Everything she wants, needs, or didn’t know she could ask for exists right in this space. Kissing him feels like she’s just put the last piece in a puzzle, as if she’s put together two halves of a whole without realizing they’d been separated, like coming home. There’s a part of it that’s sweet, so sweet, and gentle, too, but another part, the part she thinks belongs to the new, vampiric nature of him, is utterly feral. 

Once he’s comfortable in the kiss, he sets a rhythm that’s fast-paced, making her heart pound in her chest and her already dizzy head spin. One of his hands wraps around her waist, and he pulls her up from the ground, making her feel like she’s floating until she anchors herself, wrapping her legs around his hips as he tilts her head back, deepening the kiss. 

She can taste her blood on his lips. The metallic tang is slight, but it’s there, and maybe she should be alarmed by this, but she can’t be. It’s Ben, she cares for him, trusts him, and being with him like this feels right, like it’s where she’s destined to be. 

The bond between them sings as his other hand drops down to her thigh, supporting her as her arms wrap around his neck, clinging to him tightly as he begins to walk, moving her backwards until they reach the bed. She breaks the kiss as he lowers them onto it, her body relaxing into the mattress as he crawls over her, those red eyes still so curious as they ask her for permission to continue. What he wants to continue, she’s not sure, this whole thing has become so spontaneous, so sudden, she isn’t sure where it’s leading. All she knows is since he bit her something’s been awakened inside of her not unlike the feeling she first had when the bond had sparked between them. 

“Rey,” he whispers breathlessly, then he’s kissing her again, his name swallowed by her lips as she lets her hands drift down to his chest, searching lower and lower for the hem of his tunic. She needs to feel him, needs him like he needs her blood. Through the connection between them, she senses he needs her, too. Both of them are desperate, dying for a taste of the other, and as she finally begins to strip him of his tunic, her palms brushing against his skin on their way back up, he whimpers her name again. 

Somehow, it’s the sexiest sound she’s ever heard. “I’m here,” she assures him, the kiss breaking again as he pulls back to remove his shirt completely, tossing it aside somewhere she’s certain she’ll never see. With it gone, he turns back to her, his eyes searching her yet again for permission. “Please, Ben.”

“I can’t ask more of you.”

“But I want it, too.”

His chest is heaving as he looks at her, bewilderment filling the bond as he finally realizes that she wants this, _needs_ this as badly as him. “You want me?”

“I _need_ you.”

Body shuddering, Ben nods. “Will you help me, Rey? With this?” The veins under his eyes flare again, curiosity flaring within her as she reaches up to touch them, her fingers brushing the skin as delicately as she can. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Meet me somewhere, I’ll find you and we’ll work this out,” she promises, then she pulls him down to her, kissing him again. “I’ll find you.”

“Okay,” he whispers, then he’s kissing her back, her head pressed into the mattress as his hands begin to seek out her body, fingers grasping at the fabric of her sleep shirt. She trembles as his fingers brush over her skin, the touch shockingly delicate as he pushes upward until-- “Oh.”

At night, Rey doesn’t wrap her breasts, doesn’t bother concealing them beneath her shirts. It’s not that the band is uncomfortable, but it’s simply a hassle to deal with at night after she’s showered. When Ben’s hands venture up beneath her shirt, they both pause when his fingers brush the underside of her breasts, but it’s brief. 

Confidence swells in the bond, then he presses onward, his fingers brushing over the swell of her breasts, her nipples hardening as their cool temperature overwhelms her, and she moans into the kiss. The sound becomes loud as he breaks it to remove her shirt, casting that aside, too before he looks down at her exposed upper half. 

When he’d fed on her moments earlier, she hadn’t truly grasped the feeling of his hunger. She sees it now, the way those blood-red eyes inspect her as if he can’t wait to devour every inch of her, as if he’s been waiting for this all his life. Then those eyes find hers, and she feels it right between her legs. “Ben…”

Taking a deep breath, Ben leans down, pressing a kiss to her jaw. Full lips bringing feather light touches as they make their way onto her neck, her back arching into him as his tongue swipes over the place he’d bitten her. She gasps as he bites her again, this time a little lower down by her collar-bone. The bite is tender, not as harsh as the first one, as if he’s learned and knows better. 

Weak pants fall from her lips as she feels him suck her blood into his mouth. This time, he doesn’t take as much before he moves on, but he still presses a tender kiss to her skin in the aftermath, cleaning up the mess he’s made. “Thank you,” he whispers, then he’s kissing her lower, his lips finding the swell of one breast as she watches, hypnotized by the way he moves. 

Her body is on fire, her skin burning to ash as his kisses find her nipple, teeth scraping over it for a fraction of a second before he sucks it into his mouth. The fact that she can feel the sharp points of his canines shouldn’t turn her on so much, but it sends her rocketing toward the stars, her hands grab fistfuls of his hair as his tongue swirls around the taut peak. This isn’t going to make her feel complete, isn’t going to bring her to climax, but it feels so damn good she doesn’t ever want to let him go. 

Then his free hand comes to cover her other breast, taking her nipple between his thumb and index finger, and she moans loudly enough that she’s certain someone else on the base heard it. Every nerve ending is a live wire, and when he finally touches her where she desperately wants him to, she’s going to explode. 

“Touch me,” she begs him, knowing full well he’s already doing so, but needing to feel him even closer, needing to come apart--preferably with him following her over the edge.

Pulling back from her nipple, Ben shifts upward, his hips aligning with hers as he moves to kiss her mouth again. Another moan bleeds from her into him as she feels his erection against her clit, the kiss growing deeper as she clutches tightly at his hair. His fangs nip at her lower lip, his body settling against hers as one of her hands falls from his hair, limp against the mattress as he begins to roll his hips against hers. 

Both of them whimper softly as the feeling echoes in the bond, reverberating against every wall they’ve ever put up both between and around themselves. “Fuck,” she breathes, unable to think much else as he does it again, then again, matching the rhythm of his kisses. 

She’s never felt anything like this before with anyone, let alone one of the night folk. There were tales growing up on Jakku, myths and legends of what they were like. All she knows is that they’re bloodthirsty, like animals. In all twenty of her years so far, she’s never heard a story of anyone like Ben functioning as anything other than a monster. 

The man on top of her is no monster. He’s the same man he’s always been, just amplified. There’s still the darkness within him she knows so well, but the way he’s touching her right now--the way he’s kissing her, holding her, grinding against her--feels almost loving. It _is_ loving. She’s known he cares for her for a while now, but she’s never seen it so clearly before. 

Ben loves her, she loves him, and as he thrusts against her, she feels it beneath the pleasure that’s rushing through her veins, she feels it in every brush of his lips against hers--in the stinging wounds where he’d drawn her blood inside of him. Then one of his hands releases her, and in perfect time with another thrust, she feels it skim the length of her forearm, his fingers lacing with the hand she’d let fall to the mattress moments ago. 

“Good, Ben,” she whispers again against his lips, hers falling open again as he begins kissing down the side of her neck that he’d neglected earlier. “Feels so good.”

Small gasps cool her skin as she feels his emotions shift in the force. He’s grown hungry again, but he’s unsure of whether to take more from her. She’d been lightheaded earlier, they’d both felt it, but now--

“Please, do it.” The hand that’s still in his hair begins to stroke him gently, a soft encouragement to let him know this is what she wants. “I want you to feed on me. I _like_ it when you feed on me.”

It doesn’t take anymore pleading than that. Without any hesitation, the Supreme Leader sinks his teeth into the other side of her neck, causing her to cry out his name as she grinds against him, arousal growing stronger in the bond as she finds herself getting close to the edge. Just a few more seconds of this, him withdrawing her blood, his erection grinding against her clit, and she’ll fall apart. 

She wants so badly to fall apart. It doesn’t escape her that this is happening via the bond, that the bond is cruel and likes to cut them off at inopportune moments. If it decides to do so now, she will not survive. She needs to come, she needs him to come with her, and so she meets his thrusts a little faster, urging him to pick up the pace even as he sucks the blood from her neck. 

“Ben, I’m close.” The words barely come out, she hardly has the mind to say them, but somehow, she does. 

He manages a moan in response, then he unlatches his teeth from her skin, his lips tenderly kissing away the blood as he squeezes the hand he’s still holding. That alone nearly makes her come, but what finally does it is a well-timed thrust and a swipe of his tongue over her skin, and she falls over the edge with a shout. 

Not long after, he follows. Both of them hold the other a little more tightly, their embrace almost desperate as they come together, as that fluttering feeling becomes the only thing she can think about. She’s felt it before, under the touch of her own hand, but it’s never been as intense as this. Coming apart under his touch, because of him, is the best thing that she’s felt in a long time.

She knows he feels it, too. 

They begin to come down after a few more seconds, Ben’s breathing cold against her burning skin as he whispers her name. All she can do is hold him, whispering that it’s going to be okay, that he’s going to be okay, and that she’ll find him as her heart rate begins to slow to normal. 

They’re both panting as they come to reality, and his body warm and flushed from her blood shelters her from the cold that’s settling around them in the aftermath. “Wh--where can I meet you?” he asks, his free hand brushing back strands of her hair. “When?”

Hands coming up to caress his cheeks, Rey presses his forehead against hers. “Luke’s island. I know you hate the idea, but they didn’t find him for a reason. Meet me there. No one will find you.”

“What about you? Will they find you?”

She hesitates, knowing if she disappears, even if it’s just for a few days, Finn will start a galaxy wide search party even if Leia doesn’t sanction it and tells him not to. But she’s snuck away before and she can do it again. He’s close with Rose, she can probably get her to tell him to back off. 

A lot of it is actually kind of simple, but she’s still nervous. “They won’t find me.”

“And blood? How will I feed myself?”

“I’ll be there, won’t I? Just hold out until tomorrow. I’ll meet you there.” Kissing the tip of his nose, Rey shifts her hips, rolling them onto their sides so she can hold him better. “For now, I don’t know how long we have so I’d--I’d like for you to just hold me, please.”

“Okay.” He shifts his arms so that they’re wrapped soundly around her. “I can do that.”

“We’ll be okay. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Why do you care about me so much? Why are you helping me?” His voice is so quiet, so vulnerable, it almost breaks her heart to hear him talk like that, but she manages to put a finger over his lips, her mind scrambling to come up with the words to say.

“I told you once I would help you, and I meant that.” A small smile tugs on the corners of her mouth, then she kisses him once more. “We are bonded, and more than that I care for you. I see past the mask you wear in front of everyone and I know you for who you are. I’m going to fight for that man, to protect him in any way I can. Clear?”

“Crystal,” he replies, then he opens his mouth to say something else, the beginning of words forming on his lips, and the bond cuts off. 

Frustration runs rampant in the bond, one of her palms slamming into her head. She knew they only had a limited amount of time, but it still hurts every time they get cut off abruptly. It always will, but at least this time she knows they’ll see each other again soon, she knows she’ll be able to hold him and talk to him. 

_I’ll find you,_ she whispers into the bond, hoping beyond all hope that he hears it. 

_I know you will,_ he replies, a hint of something teasing in his voice that gives her the comfort she needs to close her eyes and allow herself to fall asleep. They’ll be together soon, all she has to do is wait one more night.


End file.
